The 68th Hunger Games One-Shot
by illusion-buda
Summary: The 68th Hunger Games through the POV of Amber Brown,the District 7 female tribute. This is my first ever fanfiction so please bare with me. I usually just read them,not write them. .


**_AN: This is my very first fanfiction. I usually just read them but I finally decided to try my hand at actually writing one. I hope everyone enjoys,feedback is always appreciated and I will hopefully post another story soon. I've always wanted to try writing a Hunger Games high school fanfic so expect to see that in the near future. ;)_**

_The timer has now reached 30 seconds._

30 seconds and I will fight for my life.

30 seconds and I could be dead.

30 seconds and I could just be another forgotten tribute of the games.

I look around at my surroundings,there is nothing but sand as golden as the sun. Not even a small source of water,at least _I_ couldn't see any.

My eyes wander around the circle of teenagers,a small handful of them are shaking with anticipation. I am going to take a guess and say they are the Careers. Everyone else is standing still,probably finally accepting their death just as I am.

_10 seconds left. _

I turn to face the Cornucopia,inspecting if there is anything worth going in for. There isn't. I spot a small neon pink backpack not far from my podium. It would not be easy to camouflage it but it could have some useful things in it.

The sound of the gong rings through the arena. This is it. It's time to face my future.

I sprint for the neon bag and grab it just before a girl with a ginger braid reaches it. I start to run,not wanting to be involved in the bloodbath. I don't know where to run to though,there is nowhere _to_ run. I pause for a second and look back. The ground is littered with the bodies of dead children,their blood turning the sand a red colour. Then I spot the ginger haired girl who also tried to grab my backpack. A large brutish looking boy is piercing a knife through her stomach. Her green eyes have enlarged in size,she's screaming out for help,looking straight at me. But there is nothing I can do. This is her fate.

I've made the decision to carry on running. I don't know where I'm going,but I need to get as far away from the bloodbath as possible.

I run until the sky starts to darken. This arena just keeps going on,usually it only takes the tributes a few hours to reach the ends,this has been _far_ more than a few hours though. So why haven't I hit the forcefield yet?

There is no sign of water. I haven't seen any on my entire journey here. I figure I am far enough away from everyone to rest and sit down in the warm sand,the heat of the sun still captured in the grain. I open my backpack,_praying_ there is a bottle of water in it. There isn't,much to my disappointment. Instead there was a rope,a torch,a sleeping bag and an _orange? An orange! _That is sure to take my thirst away until I find a form of water but I'm going to have to ration it,make it last as long as possible.

I nibble on the segment of orange which I have allowed myself to eat,a quiet moan escaping my mouth as the delicate juices take away some of the dryness in my mouth and glide down my throat.

I look around my surroundings,trying to see if any other tributes are near but I give up quickly since I can't see any further than five feet ahead of me. I consider using my torch but that would easily give me away to any tributes that _are_ close by.

I set out my sleeping bag,I'm thankful it's the same colour as the sand. Maybe it will blend right in and no passing tributes will notice I'm there. I shove my backpack to the bottom of the sleeping bag then wriggle in myself,pulling the hood over my head. As soon as I start to drift into a light sleep,the anthem starts to play. I sigh and look up at the sky as the pictures of the fallen tributes light up the arena.

My heart stops as a familiar face shows in the sky.

_Rowan Brown. My partner from District 7._

I feel tears forming in my common brown eyes. I rub them furiously,not wanting to let the viewers see me cry. I knew I should have stayed with him. I should have protected him,he was my own brother,the person who brought joy to my boring life,but I was too selfish. I wanted to survive myself. I was afraid to die.

There really isn't no point in trying to win now. My family still has 3 other children,they probably won't get reaped,their names will only be entered once per year. The odds are in their favour,where as me and my brother,I had my name entered 29 times and my brother only had his entered 8 times since we were the eldest. Without me and Rowan around,our Mother will have to go back to work since our siblings are too young to be reaped and there for can not receive tesserae.

I feel a tear make its way down my cheek,but I'm too exhausted to wipe it as my eyes start to droop. Very soon I'm in a light sleep.

I'm awoken by loud shouts. There can only be one person who would be talking that loud in the games,or should I say _group._ The Careers. They're close. I peek over the top of my sleeping bag,it's starting to get light again,my sleeping bag won't blend in for much longer but it is too late to move. They're near.

I cower at the bottom of my bag.

_Please don't let them see me. Please don't let them see me._

The phrase continues to be repeated in my head. Not that it will do much luck.

That's when I hear it. Laughter coming from directly above me. This is it. It's all over now. They're found me. All I can do now is pray that they do it quickly and not drag it out for hours on end.

Then the sleeping bag is yanked up in to the air my the bottom. I fall out of it with my pink bag following close behind me.

**"Well well,look what we've got here."** A tall brutish boy says above me. I remember him. He was the one that killed the ginger girl in the bloodbath. I get the feeling that he's the leader of the alliance as there are two females standing behind him.

I forget that I'm on my death bed for a moment and wonder where the other male is. It is usually the two males from District 1 and 2 and the two females who are in the Careers. Have they killed him already? Did he try to escape the pack and go solo?

My mind is snapped back to reality as I hear the small petite girl with large set green eyes ask if she may do the honours of killing me. The brute nods his blonde head with a grunt as the other girl scowls,showing clearly that she wanted to do it instead.

The girl bends down to pick up my bag, inspecting what I had all recieved. A smirk slowly spreads across her face as she sees the rope. Quietly,she picks it up and pulls my hands behind my back and ties them together. Ignoring all of my attempts to escape her grasp, she stradles my stomach and withdraws a fancy looking knife from her belt. The blade was quite short but it was sharper than any other knife I have _ever_ seen. Above the deadly blade was a handle with delicate hand engraved designs on it.

The pain first hit when I felt the tip of the blade being inserted into my cheek,being dragged down to my mouth. I screamed at the top of my lungs as these steps were repeated on the opposite side of my face. Next,I felt the knife dancing around my eye. Then all of a sudden it was in my right eyeball. I faint with the amount of pain is being caused. When I reawaken, I can see the girl with my eyeball on the tip of her knife. She brings it to my mouth and forces it in then grabs on to my jaw with her free hand,making me chew. I feel as if I'm going to puke.

_How could a person be this cruel?_ I wonder to myself.

Once she is satisfied I've swallowed it,she moves down to my chest and carves shapes into my skin. I wonder to myself how long this torture will go on for. Just as I finish that thinking that thought,the knife pierces through my heart and everything goes dark. The last thing I hear is a cannon going off.

Narrative POV:

That night,as Amber Brown's picture shone in the sky,the three remaining Careers sat around the Cornucopia. Eating their feast of lamb stew and a bottle of the Capitol's finest wine,sent to them by one of their _many_ sponsors, they laughed about the way Amber was murdered and claiming nobody can make a death more entertaining than Lenna.

It wasn't much of a surprised when she went on to win the games that year. The only person who was reaped for the 68th Hunger Games and wasn't forgotten.


End file.
